Everything has a reason
by Nagareboshi
Summary: [Deleting] Yugioh Digimon X-over What is going on? Hoshi dumped Yami, but for what reason? There more than meets the eye here. Trust me it sounds alot better. side story for Present
1. Default Chapter

NB: Back again. Sorry about my other stories. I'm working on it. Really I am. Things just have been crazy. I got another band concert actually more than one come December. Then I got braces. Damn it my some of teeth are still hurting. Then my brother got boy scouts and I have my youth group for church. Needless to say my schedule is packed all until December or was it January? When let's just say I'm really busy. This just a three part story hopefully.  
  
Seto get in here.  
  
Seto: Why should I?  
  
NB: I can get Peace if you want me too. Or maybe I'll get Yami. Hoshi would love to help.  
  
Seto: O_O NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I rather not have that happen to me. What do you want me to do?  
  
NB: just read the disclaimers.  
  
Seto: Fine! Just don't call in Hoshi, Peace, _OR_ Yami. Nagareboshi doesn't own Yugioh or Digimon.  
  
NB: Thanks! ^_^  
  
Chapter 1 Nowhere Near  
  
{I don't want to waste you time Make me hang around thinking it's unwrong You can only wait for me for so long}  
  
A young girl sat on a chair on a baloney. The stars twinkle in the sky that loomed above her. Below her under the clouds was a land of green, were monsters roamed the land. As beautiful as it looked it was quite dangerous. For this land was had many dangerous things lucking around and it wasn't just the monsters.  
  
The wind blew harshly against her delicate face. At the same time the wind blew her hair around her as her clothes were also whipped by the harsh wind. Yet the girl just sat there looking at the stars.  
  
Who was she? She was Cheryl, AKA Hoshi, Ishida or Star. Depending on which last name she goes by. The digital world guardian, the keeper of peace. Queen of Games was an another title to add to her list of titles.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
{But I ain counting on proving nothing Cause I know there something And how you value your time alone}  
  
A boy too stood on top of a building. Like the girl he was looking at the stars. The same harsh wind blew swaying his tri-colored hair back and forth as his jacket swayed in the same motion.  
  
Who was he? He was Yugioh, AKA Yami Mouto. He was the symbol of darkness and Yugi's darker half. King of Games was another title he had next to Pharaoh.  
  
Both their thoughts floated to the time when their lives changed.  
  
~*~  
  
{So I'm out of here  
  
Cause I know I nowhere near What you want What you want What you're looking for}  
  
It was raining. Like all rainy days it was wet and cold. On this very day Hoshi made a decision that would change their lives. It wasn't like she had a choice but only she knew that and she hated to keep it from Yami. But it had to be done or less something terrible would happen.  
  
"Yami I can't be with you any more," said Hoshi.  
  
"Why," asked a very bewilder Yami.  
  
"Just because," said Hoshi. She ran out the door and into the pouring rain.  
  
~*~  
  
{I don't make a smile only to see it all turn around When you decide that I just let you down}  
  
They looked back at the stars. Letting go of one another was one of the hardest things they had do in their lives. After all they didn't wait 5,000 years just to be with one another again.  
  
Shortly after that breakup Hoshi left to return to the digital world though no one knew where she went for sure. Yami lost contract with her and everyone was in a state of shock when the found out what happen. Now it has been one year since they seen each other. And Yami goings to find out why Hoshi broke up with him.  
  
~*~  
  
{But I ain making up my mind just yet How easy I forget Just how you add to my confusion}  
  
Hoshi walked into the living room of her house. Actually it was more of a palace that she created when she was living in the digital world. Very few people that visited here, knew their way around. She sat down and turned on the TV. She was channel surfing when something caught her eye. It was Yami. He finally made a singer. Hoshi smiled she remember pushing him to follow that dream of his. She stopped after she broke up with him. Looks like he finally realized he should keep his dream alive.  
  
Then the TV said Yami was going to have a concert in America before he returns home. Hoshi smiled. It would be nice to see Yami one last time. Logging on to the computer she quickly buys some tickets to go and see Yami's concert. She didn't have any problem getting them.  
  
~*~Day of the Concert~*~  
  
{So I'm out of here Cause I know I'm nowhere near What you want What you want What you're looking for}  
  
Hoshi stood in the crowd of the concert. They were all young girls who had fallen in love with Yami. Seeing that she was curious to how Yami made his dream she did some digging. She found out that soon after she left, Yami was dating Tea. And she like Hoshi turned him down but for a different reason. Hoshi reason was a good one. The fate of the world depends on her and it was almost time for her to do exactly why she broke up with Yami. Tea's was completely different she fell in love with another man. After that Yami started to sing about what happen to him and some how someone heard him. Before Yami knew it he was a rock star.  
  
Looking around Hoshi saw the very girl that just turn down Yami, Tea. Looks like she wanted to see if Yami would take her back. Hoshi smirked, thinking, *Girl you'll never get Yami back now.*  
  
~*~  
  
{If I'm breaking your heart You always know mine got it start It's better like this anyway}  
  
Yami looked though the crowd. He only started to sing in hope that maybe he would see Hoshi again. The day they broke up was the hardest. Yami remember following Hoshi outside into the rain, but Hoshi was nowhere in sight, she just vanish. Yami never saw her again. When he began to sing he hoped that Hoshi would see that he had made his dream come true. Yami wanted at least to see Hoshi even if she didn't want to be with him. Seeing Hoshi would be the next best thing.  
  
~*~After the concert~*~  
  
{If your world has fallen apart Maybe you find me in the dark Searching for the right thing to say}  
  
Hoshi smiled as she left. It was good to see Yami one last time, even if he didn't know she was there standing in the crowd. She made her way through the crowd.  
  
Yami looked at the exiting crowd. He was about to close the curtains just when he felt an aura that felt like Hoshi's. He looked outside again. One girl that looked about his age was leaving. She didn't look like she was in rush. But the way she move it looked like she was the only one in parking lot. The long blond hair and the aura was so much like Hoshi. Yami ran out the room. he had to see if it was Hoshi or not.  
  
~*~  
  
{But I don't want to waste your time Make me hang around thinking it unwrong  
  
You can only wait for me for so long}  
  
Yami followed Hoshi to an alley. He was fairly sure it was her. Hoshi was going nowhere, just looking at the sites of the town. Looking at what maybe her last time in the real world. It was only a matter of time before the portal closed for good.  
  
As Hoshi made her way towards another alley but before she reached the end an image appeared in front of her. "Zhuqiaomon," she said fairly amused that the phoenix guardian would even want to talk to her. in the shadows Yami had confirmed that it was Hoshi and as soon as Zhuqiaomon left he would talk to her.  
  
"Hoshi," said Zhuqiaomon. His voice was harsh as usual. But Hoshi was taken aback that Zhuqiaomon was using her first name and not guardian. "What were you thinking coming here. The boy could have seen you. It would ruin everything."  
  
Hoshi glared back at the image in front of her, "His name is Yami you know that Zhuqiaomon. I just wanted to see him one last time. Even if he did see me there tonight, it wouldn't do anything."  
  
"You still love him and see him may make this even worse," argue Zhuqiaomon.  
  
"And your point," said Hoshi. Her voice was as harsh as ice and it had the fury of a fire.  
  
"That seeing him would distract you from your task," said Zhuqiaomon. He was angry that Hoshi disobey his orders not to return to the real world.  
  
Hoshi let out a sigh. She continued to walk onward, completely ignoring Zhuqiaomon. "I don't care what you say Zhuqiaomon. I wanted to see Yami and I don't see anything wrong with it. You know as well I do that I cut my ties with him long ago. And you know that it hurts me to do that to him. Also I know what I have to do." She walked away.  
  
{So I'm out of here Cause I know I'm nowhere near What you want What you want What you're looking for}  
  
In the shadows Yami wonder what all of that mean. Suddenly he heard something. A gang of boys jumped out of nowhere. They were a little older than Yami and Hoshi. Yami could tell they were homeless. As he prepared to move in to help Hoshi there was a flash of light. When the light clear all of the boys where knocked unconscious.  
  
Hoshi chuckled, "You're getting soft Zhuqiaomon. Normally you would have left me deal them on my own."  
  
Zhuqiaomon looked very embarrassed. "That has nothing to me. you just make sure you get back home."  
  
Hoshi turned away again and said, "Funny I never called the digital world home before. But sure I'll be home later. Just let me be alone for a while."  
  
"Fine then. But remember what your task is and don't you lose sight. Everyone is counting on you," said Zhuqiaomon. He disappeared in flash. Yami shield his eyes. When the light died down again Hoshi had disappeared and the image of Zhuqiaomon was gone as well.  
  
"Hoshi way do you keep on running away from me. I thought we though with that," said Yami. He was disappointed that he miss his love. After one year he see again and only to lose again. He turned back and headed towards the hotel he was staying at.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
{What you want What you want  
  
What you're looking for}  
  
In the shadows a figure stood in the darkness, "I'm sorry Yami. I can't keep that promise not to run anymore. But this is for the best love," whispered Hoshi. She disappeared into the shadows.  
  
~*~Meanwhile~*~  
  
{What you want}  
  
In space all the stars' glow grew dimmer. For they knew that the time drew near when the light the represented the stars itself was soon to be put out. And this time it may be for good.  
  
{What you want  
  
What you're looking for}  
  
~*~  
  
NB: Hoped you like it. Don't worry the part should be out soon.  
  
Seto: Blackmail I tell you.  
  
NB: What was that?!  
  
Seto: Nothing!  
  
Ray: Why I'm I here?  
  
NB: Because you hit my list as one of my favorite characters and I need some help here since a certain billionaire doesn't want me to help.  
  
Ray: Oh what do I have to do?  
  
NB: Nothing for now. It's the end of the chapter.  
  
Ray: Okay. Um can I go? I rather not sit though Kai's lectures for not showing up for practice again.  
  
NB: Sure. If Kai gives you problem just tell him you were with me. And if still does then I'll send the Hoshi, Yami, and Peace after him.  
  
Ray: I'll think that in mind. Thanks! But there is one thing you forgot.  
  
NB: What I did?! What is it?!  
  
Ray: You forgot the ask the reviewers to do something.  
  
NB: Opps. I could I forget that.  
  
Ray: Don't forget to review. Nagareboshi would really like it.  
  
**NB blushed** NB: Just call me NB. Nagareboshi is too long.  
  
Ray: Sure got to go.  
  
Seto: Makes you watch for the fan girls.  
  
Ray: Thanks.  
  
NB: Bye Ray. Remember now Don't forget to review! Bye! ^_~ 


	2. Chapter two

Seto: I realize something.  
  
NB: What? Did finally realize that you're not the world champion of Duel Monsters anymore.  
  
Seto-_- No you said Ray hit you favorites list, but who's position is he fighting for. Wait let me guess; Yugi and Yami's spot.  
  
NB: How did you guess?  
  
Seto: Call it a hunch. Well that's good, the king of games and his aibou don't have first place on Nagareboshi's favorite anime-boy character.  
  
Yami: Shut up Kaiba.  
  
NB: I agree, cause someone from the Beyblade show is completing with you for second favorite anime-boy character. Mind you are only second in the Yugioh show. If you included all anime you're like last place.  
  
Seto: -_- Well anyway how is this person that completing against me? I'll destroy them.  
  
New Voice, sounds just like Kaiba **shudder**: I fine that highly unlikely.  
  
**The Bladebreakers walk into the room, followed by Yugi.**  
  
**Seto looks at NB in disbelief. Pointing at Kai he said.** That's my completion?!  
  
Kai: Is there a problem with that.  
  
Seto: What does he have that makes him so special?  
  
NB: You sure you want to fine out?  
  
Seto: Yes.  
  
NB: Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you. One as cold-hearted as Kai may be he actually deep down cares about his teammates. Unlike a certain someone when a very cute boy and his yami saved his life more than once. Two: He some much more cuter. Three:  
  
Seto: Alright! I get the picture.  
  
Tyson: Is it just me or those two look and act somewhat alike. **Pointing at Kai and Seto.**  
  
Yugi: Well it just ain't you any more.  
  
Yami: Agreed.  
  
  
  
Everything has a reason  
  
Chapter 2 Simple and Clean  
  
Yami picked up the phone and dial a number that he hadn't dial in a long time.  
  
::Hello.::  
  
::Hey Matt. It's Yami. Can I speak to Hoshi?::  
  
::Oh hey Yami. I would let you speak to her but she isn't here now.::  
  
::When will she be back.::  
  
Matt was shock, ::Don't tell me you haven't notice. Hoshi disappeared after you guys broke up. We haven't heard a single word from her. We don't know if she alive or not. She just vanish.::  
  
::What?!:: Now Yami was worried.  
  
{You're giving me too many things Lately you're all I need You smiled at me and said,}  
  
~*~  
  
Yami thanked Matt and hung up. Something was deadly wrong. His mind was loading the facts.  
  
One: Hoshi disappeared after break up Two: She hasn't been seen in one year Three: He saw her today Four: She was actually talking to Zhuqiaomon Five: She said she was going to the digital world.  
  
Yami stop. That was it! Hoshi never goes to the digital unless something was threatening it. Yami raced downstairs and in the process nearly knocked down Yugi.  
  
"Hey Yami where you are going," said Yugi.  
  
"Sorry aibou." Yami helped Yugi.  
  
"What's the big rush," asked Yugi.  
  
"Something to do with Hoshi. I called Matt and found out that no one has seen Hoshi in a year. Then yesterday I saw her talking to Zhuqiaomon. She in the digital world."  
  
Yugi frowned, "But that can't be Hoshi only goes to the digital world when it's in danger and she said so herself that all the threats where over."  
  
"Well there it seems that there is a new one," said Yami. "I believe Hoshi wants to do it alone this time, but she could be kill."  
  
"Oh no not again," said Yugi. He and Yami headed for the digital portal and when through.  
  
{Don't get me wrong I love you But does that mean I have to meet your father?}  
  
~*~  
  
Hoshi looked out the window. "Damn it," she said. "It wasn't supposed to do that. He isn't supposed to come for another month."  
  
She grabbed her gear and ran out the window.  
  
~*~  
  
{When we are older you'll understand What I meant when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple"}  
  
Yami and Yugi raced towards a clearing. They felt Hoshi's power coming their way and it was stronger than ever. *Hoshi why are you doing this? What is going on? So many unanswered question and you hold all the answers love.*  
  
~*~  
  
{When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go}  
  
Hoshi ran towards the clearing. The power was getting stronger and stronger she could feel it. She like many Digimon were in tune with the digital world and she could feel the it crying in pain.  
  
Somewhere behind her she felt the four guardians awaking from their slumber, confused on what was going on. In front of her and probably closer she felt Yugi and Yami's power. *What are they doing here,* she thought.  
  
As she drew near the clearing she the power sky rocket. He was free. The darkness of the digital world, the being from which every evil Hoshi could remember came from, the true terror of the digital world, Chaos.  
  
~*~  
  
{The daily things that keep us all busy Are confusing me That's when you came to me and said,}  
  
Meanwhile  
  
The four guardians of the digital awoken to a strange and powerful focus near by. "What is this," said Baihumon. The four of them raced towards the strange energy.  
  
Upon drawing closer they saw Yami and Yugi heading in the same direction as they were.  
  
"Mr. Moutos," said Ebonwumon.  
  
"Ebonwumon," said Yami and Yugi.  
  
"Why are you two here," said Azulongmon.  
  
"Trying to find Hoshi," said Yugi. "Have you seen her?"  
  
"No we haven't we're trying to figure out what is going on here," said Azulongmon.  
  
"So are we," said Yami.  
  
They ran towards the clearing.  
  
~*~  
  
{Wish I could prove I love you But does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand It's enough when I say so And maybe some things are that simple}  
  
Hoshi looked at the creature in front of her; Chaos.  
  
"Ah the pride of the digital world. If it isn't the guardian of peace," said the dark creature.  
  
Hoshi gave him a grim smiled and said, "And if it isn't the true darkness of digital world; Chaos."  
  
"If you think you can beat me, guardian then you are sorely wrong," said Chaos.  
  
"I know that Chaos," said Hoshi. There was grim smiled on her face. She knew what had to be done. "But who said anything about beating you. I'm going to seal you away again and this time it's for keeps. If you manage to survive this then I guess you're the strongest in the digital world."  
  
That was the last thing Chaos heard. In the moment the entire clearing was filled with a bright light.  
  
~*~  
  
{When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go}  
  
"What is going on," asked Yami. He felt Hoshi's power increase dramatic and then it died quickly.  
  
"I don't know," said Yugi.  
  
Yami couldn't get the awful feeling out of his stomach. He knew something was wrong and he didn't like on bit.  
  
~*~  
  
{Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before}  
  
Chaos looked at Hoshi with disbelief. "What are you doing," he yelled at her.  
  
Hoshi looked at him. Her eyes held a great sadness within yet at the same time a look of determination. "You know Chaos, you're right about one thing. I can't defeat you. But I can seal you away."  
  
Chaos couldn't help but stare. "Are you crazy?! You'll rather died for this pitiful world then living?!"  
  
Hoshi looked Chaos right in the eye. For a brief moment a cold shiver when down Chaos's spine. "Yes," said Hoshi. Her voice was strong and firm, "I would." Then a light grew stronger.  
  
~*~  
  
{When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go}  
  
"I don't really believe it," said Zhuqiaomon, "Hoshi actually did it."  
  
"What are you talking about," said Yugi.  
  
"I agree with the child," said Azulongmon, "What is going on."  
  
Zhuqiaomon looked at his fellow guardians and the two boys in front of him. "Hoshi's giving up her life to seal Chaos away for an eternity."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
~*~  
  
{Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before}  
  
The light in the clearing grew brighter. The spell was almost complete. Just as it finish Hoshi felt something within her. There was two flashes. The first one send something out of the light and near the clearing and the second finished the spell. As the light cleared one could see were Hoshi and Chaos stood. And if you looked back at the clearing as the smoke and the brightness of the light began to clear, you could see that Hoshi and Chaos no longer stood there.  
  
~*~  
  
{Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before}  
  
The four guardians and the two boys ran or flew into the clearing. They could see that they were already too late. The spell was complete and there was no way to reverse it.  
  
"No," whispered Yami. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Hoshi," he said.  
  
~*~  
  
There! All done!  
  
Everyone: WHAT THAT'S IT?!  
  
NB: But of course not. There's one more chapter.  
  
Everyone: Good.  
  
Hoshi: Nagare, how could you do that to us?!  
  
NB: it's easy all you have to do is put your fingers to the keyboard and then.  
  
Hoshi: Not that, oh never mind.  
  
**Meanwhile the Bladebreakers and Yami and Yugi are comparing Kai and Seto.**  
  
Tyson: Freaky! They look alike, act alike, sound alike, heck theirs names even sound alike.  
  
Yami: I agree. Both got that cold distant altitude, and the harsh distrusting eyes, and we can't forget the fact that they can be very rude.  
  
Kenny: Kai isn't that bad. I can agree to you about that Seto guy.  
  
Seto: Gee you make me feel so loved.  
  
NB: Well I'll leave it to them to figure it out. Anyway thanks for reading now hit that purplish or grayish color button at the bottom that says "Submit Review" and REVIEW! After all the more reviews=happy authoress=next chapter! 


End file.
